


A Kiss - Oreo the corgi’s POV

by seizethosegays



Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Oreo is a problematic pup, but we love him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 05:59:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16738435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seizethosegays/pseuds/seizethosegays
Summary: Oreo loves his humans, Albert and Elmer, but they can’t do some things right. Like kiss, for example





	A Kiss - Oreo the corgi’s POV

It was a sunny day. Oreo and his brother and sisters were laying in the sun. His humans, Elmer and Albert, were sitting on what they called a couch. Oreo loved hanging out with his siblings, even if they weren’t really related. Angel, Hazel, and Chip were all related, but Oreo wasn’t. He was the same breed, his humans had said that. But he didn’t look like them. Oreo was a bit taller than most corgi’s were. 

Instead of brown, Oreo was grey with spots that were a darker shade of grey. One of his humans, Elmer, said that’s why his name is Oreo. Either way, Oreo didn’t care. He loved his siblings, even the weird looking dog. Humans called it a cat, but that made no sense. 

Buttercup is just a weird looking dog, Oreo thought. He rolled over to the directions his humans were. Oreo was taken aback. Their human friend, Spot, said one time that it was called a kiss. But humans didn’t kiss right. You were supposed to lick their face. Humans just have no clue, Oreo thought. 

Albert’s hands were on Elmer’s waist. One of Elmer’s hands was against Albert’s chest, his other arm was over Albert’s shoulder. Human limbs are so long, Oreo thought. And they only walk on their back legs. Oreo looked over at Hazel. Oreo let out a little boof of air. Oreo yawned and stood up. Someone has to teach these humans how to kiss, and it didn’t look like any of his siblings were going to do it. 

The humans had bought a small stool so that they could get to the couch easier. Oreo hobbled up the little stool and jumped onto the couch. His humans didn’t seem to notice. As fast as his little legs would go, Oreo ran over to Elmer. He corgi began to lick Elmer’s face. The two humans laughed and broke apart. Oreo’s brother and sister decided to come over to. They all licked Elmer’s face. 

“Poor, Ellie,” Albert grinned. Oreo ran over to Albert and started licking Albert’s face. Oreo and his siblings had tried to teach these silly humans how to kiss before. Maybe now they’ll learn how. Or let the corgis into the fences in yard.


End file.
